


The hypothesis of a statement is the if part (podfic)

by steamworkBlue



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Ghost Anakin, Origin Story, Past/Present, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Stream of Consciousness, identity crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:18:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7808665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steamworkBlue/pseuds/steamworkBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>So what if Kylo could see the ghost of his grandfather his whole life?</em>
</p><p>Podfic of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/for_autumn_i_am">for_autumn_i_am's</a> fic <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/7799278">The hypothesis of a statement is the if part.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	The hypothesis of a statement is the if part (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The hypothesis of a statement is the if part](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7799278) by [for_autumn_i_am](https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_autumn_i_am/pseuds/for_autumn_i_am). 



Listen [here.](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0Bykpu362nWdpaElmbmtXLUc0OTA/view?usp=sharing) Run time is 12:48.


End file.
